crusadersquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Apostles
Apostles are a group of beings that sought the destruction of everything, and also one of the main antagonists of the game. They have the power to taint and corrupt anything in their way, even Goddesses, turning them evil and transforming into monsters. They are also immortal, meaning they can never truly die. Even when it seems like they were destroyed, they merely just lose their physical forms while their souls live on. Over time, their souls will regenerate and eventually regain their physical forms. Lore Many years ago, the Apostles began their conquest to destroy the world and everything in it. The Goddesses began to gather all the heroes in Hasla and waged a war against them, known as the Great War/Apostle War. The war was fought at a great cost, with many heroes losing their lives to the hands of the Apostles. After the Goddesses learned that the Apostles were truly immortal, they made a final attempt to defeat the Apostles by sealing them away. They managed to gather the souls of the Apostles and sealed them into a single crystal. They then shattered the crystal into shards, and each Goddess swore to protect the Apostle Shards from falling into the wrong hands and making history repeat itself again. Known Apostles Currently, there are three known surviving Apostles. They are Nemesis, Soltar and Manacar. Nemesis Nemesis is the first Apostle to be introduced during the Episode 5 patch. He wears a mask under his hood, hiding his true face, and has a mechanical arm for his left arm. He is said to be the weakest of all the Apostles and lusts for power. In Episode 5 of the game, Nemesis was seen leading an army of robots called the Steamers, created by Stein after manipulating him to do so. They traveled from another dimension in the past to the current time of Hasla by using time portals, which the player's heroes in turn used to travel to the past. Here in the present, they expanded their conquest for destruction, as well as gaining knowledge to improve the Steamers' technology. During his conquest, he encountered the Snow Goddess Dionne and became crazy-obsessed with her. He constantly lusted and stalked her, such as hiding "love letters" in the Steamers for Dionne to destroy, and desired her power for his own. *Warning: Spoilers Ahead* Progressing through the story, Nemesis constantly pestered the party, especially Dionne. He was defeated a few times, but his soul lived on, returning with his physical form fully regenerated each time. In the final stage, he bested Dionne in battle and possessed her, becoming a corrupted version of the Goddess called DioNemesis. However, the player's team managed to defeat DioNemesis shortly afterward and Volcano Goddess Bella expelled Nemesis's soul from Dionne. While it seemed he was gone for good, it is possibly Nemesis lived on since he is immortal. *Spoilers End* Soltar Soltar is the second Apostle introduced during the Fortress of Souls patch. He dons a dark armor and sword, overflowing with dark energy. Inside the Fortress of Souls, he is seen riding on a chariot. He is able to sense heartbeats of living heroes and will hunt them down to add them to the ranks of his soul army, hence constantly hindering the player's progress as they venture further into the fortress. Lord Soltar resided in an ancient fortress in the southern side of Hasla. 100 years ago, he was corrupted by the darkness and became an Apostle. He waged war against the Goddesses and the heroes of Hasla at his fortress, using souls of fallen heroes as his own army. He fought a losing battle, and was about to be finished off by a legendary warrior wielding a legendary crystal sword called Danan, the Sword of Light. As a final desperation, Soltar shattered the crystal sword with the last of his strength, scattering the fragments within the fortress, and vanished, leaving the empty shell of his armor behind. Though it seemed Soltar was defeated once and for all, Soltar's soul is actually secretly regenerating inside his fortress, now known as the Fortress of Souls. He eventually regained his physical form and yielded to resurrect once more to continue his conquest with his army of fallen souls. However, a wizard named Archon learned of his evil plans, and approached the Forest Goddess Prestina and the player to assist her to stop Soltar from resurrecting. The player will then have to venture into the Fortress of Souls to collect fragments of Danan, in hopes of recreating the crystal sword again. Though it's later revealed that the original Danan can never be reforged again, the fragments of the crystal sword can be used to forge Soulbound weapons, hopefully using them to defeat Soltar once more. Manacar Manacar is the third Apostle to be introduced during the 1.8.10 Update Patch, following the addition of the Tower of Manacar Ancient Dungeons and Legendary Heroes. She does not seem to have a physical form, and is seen as a monument of three statues at an altar. When awakened, the statues' eyes are seen to be purple, blue and red, along with a wheel in the center flowing with energy. Little history was known about this Apostle. It was said that Manacar was sealed within the tower by a Goddess and were guarded by mechanical soldiers of the Goddess. The soldiers consumed the power of Manacar, hence weakening her and preventing her from resurrecting. However, heroes who accidentally wondered into the tower will be influenced from the Apostle's power, hence turning them into the lost victims of the tower. In times, six legendary heroes, all with different goals, stumbled into the tower. They unknowingly destroyed some of the Goddess's soldiers, releasing Manacar's power, and ended up getting themselves corrupted by the Apostle's power. Some times soon, the player's heroes and Goddess-in-training Sera, led by Celine, entered the Tower of Manacar to help Celine in her research of the tower ruins. They too unknowingly destroyed the Goddess's soldiers, releasing more of Manacar's power, and rescued the corrupted legendary heroes. *Warning: Spoiler Ahead* If the player managed to rescue all six of the legendary heroes, more of the plot is revealed: One of the legendary heroes Demona learned of the Apostle within the tower and wanted to destroy her. The party eventually found the altar where Manacar is sealed. More of the Goddess's soldiers attempted to stop them, but were quickly destroyed. With that, the last of Manacar's power was released and Manacar awakened. As she was released from her prison seal, the tower began to crumble, resulting one of the legendary heroes Rochefort to be seriously injured and forcing the party to flee. Shortly after, Manacar mysteriously disappeared from the tower ruins. The legendary heroes then sought to hunt down the missing Apostle and stop her from whatever evil she can do. *Spoiler End*